Si simple
by TliCli
Summary: Du simple, du court, du rapide, quelques gros mots, deux ou trois bisous... peut-être cinq... Rien d'extraordinaire quoi !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Basée sur FF7 de Square Enix.**

Comme prévu, voici une nouvelle fan fiction.

Histoire courte en 3 chapitres.

Bonne Lecture.

.

* * *

.

.

**Si Simple**

.

.

Cloud rabattit le clapet de son portable d'un coup sec. De bon matin, il était déjà à bout de nerf.  
Il avait appeler uniquement pour connaître le lieu exact du rendez-vous. Et voilà que Cid l'avait encore et toujours bassiné, rabattu les oreilles avec... Tifa ! ... Pfff !

Il termina de descendre et la trouva comme chaque matin, penchées sur ses réserves, comptant son stock, bloc-note en main.

« Bonjour... » elle lui jeta un œil, griffonnant « Cloud...? » elle tiqua, surprise qu'il soit si près « Euh... il me faudrait des... » elle le scruta lui et son air opaque, avec aujourd'hui un relent de colère... « Tu vois Cid aujourd'hui, non ? » dévia-t-elle incertaine de sa réceptivité.

« Tss ! » il grogna dédaigneux et croisa les bras « Oui ! Et ? »

« Et ?! » le ton agressif lui déplu « Tu lui passeras le bonjour. » froidement, elle retourna à sa liste.

« Appelles-le ! » répliqua-t-il virulent.

« Nan merci ! Y'm'fait chier ! » bougonna-t-elle.

« Ah bon ? » fit-il mordant « À propos d'quoi !? »

« De toi ! » elle lui crachat sa réponse au visage, puis lui tourna le dos.

Il serra les dents...

« Ton café est servit ! Et c'est encore chaud ! » grinça-t-elle méprisante.

« … Ah... » penaud, Cloud s'y dirigea.

Pourquoi leurs amis ne comprenaient-ils pas, qu'ils empiraient les choses à le presser comme un citron ! Chier ! Ils n'obtiendraient rien comme ça !  
Il n'avait du citron que la couleur des cheveux, et l'humeur acide quand on abordait le sujet _'Et Tifa ?'_.

C'était simple qu'ils disaient ! Simple ? Bande d'imbéciles ! Qu'y avait-il de simple ?  
Il l'aimait simplement, d'accord, mais le 'simple' s'arrêtait là ! Bon dieu !

Il avala d'un trait son café tiède, et déposa avec brusquerie, la tasse.  
Tifa, passant de l'autre côté du comptoir, chopa la tasse d'aussi méchante humeur et en inspecta le fond, très sérieuse.

« Y'a pas de marc ! J'ai filtré ! » remarqua-t-elle la reposant toute aussi colérique.

« Je... Oui... » Cloud hocha la tête et voulut lui transmettre sa reconnaissance pour cette dernière lubie, mais son visage n'obéit pas et le sourire ne vint pas.

« Tss ! » Tifa claqua son bloc-note prés de lui et l'assassina de son regard « Donc, tout va bien ! »

« Je... Tifa... Ils m'emmerdent et... excuses-moi... merci... »

« Je sais ! » elle ploya sur ses coudes et poussa un lourd soupir, tête entre les mains.

Cloud soupira de plus belle, et encaissa le regard acide qu'elle lui décocha.

Même le plus insignifiant des efforts devenait inutile, voir carrément anti-productif ! Il ragea de cette situation bouchée et maladroite, qui le rendait encore plus empoté.  
Simple ?... Mon cul ! Ce qui serait simple, se serait de...

Marlène et Denzel déboulèrent des escaliers en piaillant son nom. Tifa se cacha le visage de ses mains.

« CLOUD ! CLOUD ! » ils lui sautèrent dessus.

« Tu pars pas sans dire au revoir ! Hein, dis ? » le gourmanda Marlène.

« Non. » il soupira, mais cela lui fit du bien, la petite le serra dans ses bras, mais s'y arracha le feux aux fesses.

« Tifa ! J'ai faim ! » Marlène leva les bras de joie.

« Vas t'habiller. » répliqua Tifa à travers ses doigts écartés.

« Mais Cloud va partir ! » fit remarquer Marlène tristounette.

« Oui ! Et alors ? » s'agaça Tifa « Habillez-vous ! »

« Cloud, tu rentres ce soir ? » intervint Denzel qui restait là, à le regarder.

« Oui. »

« Chouette ! » s'écria Marlène.

« Bon bah, voilà ! Aller hop ! » Tifa se pencha sur le comptoir et donna une bourrade à la petite.

« D'accord ! » la fillette bondit en arrière, pour revenir de suite « Tifa ? » elle grimpa comme une sauvage sur les genoux de Cloud « Bonjour ! » s'exclama-t-elle, tendant son visage.

« Bonjour ma puce... » Tifa s'adoucit d'un coup et accepta le gros bisou « Files ! »

« J'y vais ! » Marlène fila aussi sec, et ce fut Denzel qui s'approcha.

Le jeune garçon tentait de se hisser sur ses bras, en appui sur le comptoir. Pour l'aider, Cloud l'empoigna si fort que Denzel se retrouva couché.

« Bonjour Tifa ! » il pouffa, se dressant sur ses mains.

« Bonjour, mon bonhomme ! »

Ils rirent ensemble, bisou reçu, l'enfant partit, les deux adultes restèrent avec cette joie sur le visage et dans le cœur. Cloud la dévisagea, comme elle replongeait dans ses notes, très concentrée.

« Tifa... ? Bonjour... ? » fit-il doucement.

« Ah !... Oui... » elle sourit à son bloc-note.

« À ce soir... » Cloud continua dans sa lancée.

« Oui... » Tifa parcourait ses lignes, mais jeta un regard furtif comme il ne bougea pas « Oui ?... »

« Bonne journée. » lui dit-il simplement.

« … Oui... Toi aussi... » lui répondit-elle simplement.

Simplement... C'était ça, simplement ?... Ah... simplement dire au revoir... simplement... Sourire...

Il claqua ses mains sur le bois, tout content. Elle ouvrit de grand yeux mais lui rendit son sourire si surprenant.

Elle gloussa et se tapota le crâne du crayon, étudiant et réfléchissant à sa liste de courses.

« Si j'étais vraiment un de tes gosses, j'attendrais un bisou. » remarqua-t-il taquin.

« Non ! C'est moi qui attendrais ! »

Ils rirent gentiment, et simplement.

Cloud se sentit étrangement... super bien... Finalement la quitter en la faisant sourire était simple.  
Les enfants l'interrompaient sans cesse, mais faisaient oublier ça très vite avec leurs bisous...  
Elle souffla devant ses papiers... Il eut vraiment l'impression d'être un morveux qui déconcentrait un adulte...

Bon... Tant qu'à faire...

« T'as pas l'air t'attendre. » souffla-t-il.

Tifa pouffa et tendit sa joue, distraite.

Cloud avait beau être un morveux... pour rien au monde il ne voulait être un de ses gosses...

Sans avoir le temps de réagir, un truc blond s'interposa dans le mince espace entre ces feuilles et son visage. Elle reçu un baiser doux, mais pas sur la joue…  
Puis le bloc-note réapparut devant ses yeux ébahis.

Cloud ramassa ses clés d'un geste tranquille, et lui tourna le dos. Il souriait comme un idiot et avait aussi chaud qu'en plein soleil.

Quelle bonne journée ! Quel simple geste... Ouais c'était simple !

Tout simple !

.

.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Sinon, s'il vous plait, dites pourquoi!**

**RDV la semaine prochaine.**

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Basée sur FF7 de Square Enix**

Chapitre 2 ! Bonne lecture.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Si Simple**

**2**

.

.

Cloud n'avait pas conduit de moto. Il n'avait pas conduit la redoutable et rutilante Fenrir, non...

Il avait roulé sur un petit nuage aussi blanc et léger, que le ciel était encombré de nuages noirs et lourds.  
Son nuage l'avait protégé contre toutes les petites choses qui peuvent vous pourrir une journée, son nuage l'avait gardé aussi réjoui et joyeux qu'au matin...  
Ou plutôt... il avait protégé ça... Hum ! Il avait tout fait pour ! En tous cas, il avait réussi, jusqu'en fin d'après-midi.

Il avait attendu le Haut-vent 2, concentré, centré même, sur la meilleure façon de fermer la grande gueule de Cid.  
Toujours hésitant à l'approche de celui-ci, il tripotait son guidon...

« Yo ! Salut Cloud... » cigarette au bec, il s'était pointé avec sa démarche de cow-boy « Ça gaz ? Ta marmaille, ouais ? Et ta... »

« Cid ! » très calme, façon glaçon, ses compartiments d'arme s'ouvrirent d'un coup « Demandes pas. »

« Quoi ? Yo Cloud ! C'est qu'en deux secondes, l'temps de péter, tout peut changgg-... »

« Fermes ta gueule. » l'épée courte dégainée trancha la cigarette.

« Hep p'tit con ! Qu'est-ce t'as ?! » Cid papillonna devant son ami au regard si calme et aux manières si hostiles.

« Rien. On a un truc à faire, on le fait et tu la fermes. »

« De quoi ?! »

Cloud rangea son coupe-coupe dans son fourreau et conduisit sa moto jusqu'à l'aéronef.

Au moment de faire monter son engin, il se retourna et plissa les yeux sur Cid, qui ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux. Le pilote se sentit petit à petit fléchir, et les doigts serrés sur son portable, il rangea donc son appareil.  
L'agressif perdit un instant son hostilité pour prendre un air triste, presque malade. Moto et conducteur disparurent dans la soute.

Le vétéran resta là de longues minutes, clopes sur clopes, jusqu'à l'arrivée de p'tit dernier, que tous considéraient comme leur fils spirituel.  
Et en bon papa de très mauvaise éducation et de très, très mauvais caractère, Cid cracha entre eux, comme Cloud se posta à ses côtés.

« Bâtard ! » grommela Cid, boudeur.

« Hum. »

« Si j'avais eu un bâtard, j'suis sûr qu'il aurait ta sale tronche de connard et ton caractère de connard ! »

« T'auras peut-être jamais d'enfant... » Cloud soupira bruyamment et croisa les bras.

« Tu m'suffis ! »

« J'ai pas l'âge pour être ton fils. »

« Nan, mais t'as le reste... Bâtard ! »

« Cid... Pardon... » lâcha le jeune blond, grimaçant à la fumée de cigarette que Cid lui souffla dessus.

« BÂ-TARD ! »

« Essayez-vous, aussi, de me foutre la paix avec ça... »

« Avec ça, quoi ? »

« C'est que... C'est toujours Tifa qu'on emmerde quand je déraille... »

« Ah ? Parce que tu vois quelqu'un d'autre à faire chier, quand tu nous fait trop chier ?! »

« Hum... » Cloud secoua la tête, dans ses petits souliers.

« Dérailles moins ! »

« ... J'essaye. »

« Sans blague ! » Cid gloussa « La question c'est pas que tu dérailles, c'est que t'embrayes pas ! »

« Cid... » il prit une profonde inspiration et leva les yeux au ciel « Vraiment, foutez-lui la paix... »

« On l'emmerde que tu dérailles à pas embrayer ! V'là l'truc ! »

« Bon sang... » Cloud grinça des dents et fit un pas pour partir.

« Écoutes ! » Cid l'en empêcha « Y a pas d'mal à avoir quelqu'un comme ça ! J'pourrie bien la vie d'Sherra, moi ! »

« Ouais. T'es pas mieux. »

« Bâtard ! ET fils de Bâtard ! J'connais pas ton père mais si c'était moi, voilà c'que j'en dirai !»

« Hum... »

« Si t'étais vraiment mon bâtard de fils... Cloud... Papa a mit trop d'années... à se rendre compte qu'il avait d'l'a chance... » Cid se dandina sur ses pieds et se racla la gorge « Merde Cloud si j'ai pu, tu peux aussi ! »

« Faire... quoi ? »

« J'ai... À moins faire chier ta belle-mère et à lui... à... On s'aime... » Cid s'étrangla avec sa cigarette et la jeta furieux, crachant tout ses poumons.

« Hé, tu vas pas en crever quand-même. » railla Cloud ému malgré lui.

« Bât-... » Cid s'étrangla d'autant plus.

« J'ai compris... » soupira Cloud retournant au Haut-Vent 2.

Cid lui emboîta le pas, vacillant. En bon camarade, Cloud ralentit le pas et fut rapidement rattrapé.

« J'crois pas nan, qu't'ais compris ! » Cid toussota encore.

« Te fatigues pas, et surtout n'en crèves pas, déjà que j'ai mauvaise réputation, t'imagines si c'est moi qui te tue... »

« J'en crèverai pas ! » Cid se racla la gorge « Bon, j'te disais qu'en embrayant, direct tu verras que tu lui pourriras moins la vie ! Juré, ça équilibre, tu l'emmerdes mais tu l'aimes donc c'est cool ! »

« C'est pas plutôt que j'l'aime, donc je l'emmerde... ? »

« Ah, pas faux, pas faux... » Cid hocha la tête « C'qu'est pas faux non plus, c'est qu'à rien d'compliqué à embrayer ! »

« Pitié... » Cloud se ratatina, désespéré.

« C'est hyper simple ! Y a rien d'plus con ! J'ai craché l'morceau un soir comme les autres ! J'ai dit merci pour avant ! J'ai dit merci pour maintenant ! ET j'ai dit merci si elle voulait bien rester comme ça pour toujours ! »

« T'as dit 'merci' ? » Cloud ricana, moqueur.

« Ouais ! OUAIS ! » Cid lui bourra l'épaule « Ouais c'est facile, 'merci' ! C'est super facile ! »

« Pas tant que ça ! » Cloud se débattit au bras que Cid lui passa autour du cou.

« Bâtard et merdeux ! C'EST facile ! Assumes que sans elle, t'es rien ! Merde y a qui, qui l'sais pas, hein bâtard ?! »

« ... Sûr... » couina-t-il étouffé.

« Et bah ?! » Cid le tortura un peu plus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a... a fff.. fait... Sh-erra... ? » suffoqua Cloud avec un large sourire.

« Elle ?! Fait ?! Ah, mais cette emmerdeuse à rien fait ! Ça ! Saleté ! » Cid relâcha sa prise et tapota la tête de son fils hypothétique « Elle a sourit et elle m'a dit... 'Capitaine, si vous m'aimez il faudra boire votre thé sans ronchonner et ce pour toujours'... »

« Ah... »

« Ouais... Et tu sais quoi, la tasse qu'elle a posée devant moi, et bah j'ai dit merci... Ouep ! »

« C'est très romantique... »

« Pauv-... » Cid le lâcha complètement, Cloud zigzagua en émettant un drôle de bruit « Yo, Bâtard... ? Cloud... ?! » Cid se figea à son p'tit tombant sur ses fesses « Merde... Tu ris là ?... » Cid sursauta au rire qui effectivement secouait Cloud, un rire aux éclats.

Le pilote trifouilla ces poches avec ferveur, mais renonça à l'idée stupide de prendre une photo. Il se contenta de regarder Cloud, partagé entre se réjouir et paniquer.

« Excuses ! Mais c'est si... palpitant... ! »

« Bâtard ! » Cid se planta devant lui, souriant malgré lui « C'est après qu'c'est palpitant ! C'est les jours qui suivent ! Le premier coûte cher, mais les autres, Cloud ! C'est l'enfer ! »

« Pft ! » il gloussa.

« Chaque jour, chaque heure même, c'est un pas de plus, morveux ! Et c'est là qui faut pas reculer ! C'est là qui faut pas se barrer la queue entre les jambes, tremblant de peur, parce que justement la queue, va en avoir besoin ! »

« Quoi... ?! » cette fois se fut Cloud qui se figea au fard, qui fit de Cid une lame aussi rouge que juste sortie des braises « Oh... »

« Ah ! Évidemment bâtard, quand c'est parti, c'est parti ! » Cid se recula comme 'fiston' bondit sur ses pieds.

« Merde ! » grinça-t-il des dents s'éloignant à grands pas « Merde... » il stoppa soudain.

« Et ouais, fils ! » Cid s'approcha nonchalant « Mais ça vaut l'coup ! C'est l'enfer, mais j't jure, ça vvv-... »

« Fermes-la. » gronda Cloud comme Cid arrivait à ses côtés.

« Hein ?! »

« Fermes-la... Je te l'ai dit... On a un truc à faire, on le fait et tu la fermes. »

« Merde, Cloud ! Espèce de-... »

Ils se jaugèrent du regard. Cid desserra les mâchoires lentement. Tout aussi lentement, Cloud tira son épée courte du fourreau et regarda droit devant lui.

« Maintenant fermes-la. Je t'ai écouté alors fermes-la. »

« Pour c'que ça sert ! » Cid, le scruta, nerveux.

« Exact. Fermes-la. » Cloud complimentait paisiblement sa lame.

« Et quoi sinon ? »

« Je te coupe la langue ? » il hocha la tête, plusieurs fois.

« Ah ! Pour m'la couper, faut qu'tu la chopes ! »

Cloud haussa les épaules, jouant avec la réverbération du soleil sur le métal.

Cid de son côté, plongea la main dans sa poche.

« Je couperai tout ce qu'il faudra. » Cloud, fixa la dite main, très sérieux et serein.

« Hein ?! J'peux prendre des nouvelles quand-même ! »

« Potentiellement, tu peux... » Cloud rangea son épée.

« Bah ça ! J'vais gêner ! » Cid dégaina son portable d'un geste vif.

« Non. » pourtant l'épée surgit aux yeux de Cid à l'en faire loucher « Finalement, tu peux pas. »

« Cloud ?! T'es sérieux ?! »

« Ouais, tu peux pas, tu comprends, parce que là c'est à tes risques et périls. » Cloud, plat de lame contre le bras de Cid, lui fit baisser le bras « Laisses-la, laisses-moi... Laissez-nous tranquille. »

Il rengaina et planta le pilote pour monter à bord de l'aéronef, Cid sur ses talons.

Ils firent ce qu'il avait à faire dans une ambiance pesante et tendue, où, à chaque fois que Cid s'apprêtait à téléphoner, une lame, plus ou moins grande, faisait son apparition.

En fin de journée, Cloud quitta Cid, sans avoir ouvert la bouche plus qu'il n'était nécessaire. C'est à dire, et très précisément jamais.

Cid le contempla s'éloigner sur sa moto, mâchouillant si fort sa clope qu'elle en termina infumable...

Il la cracha par dessus le bastingage, jura une bonne demi douzaine de fois avant de ressortir aussi son téléphone.

.

.

* * *

**La semaine prochaine chapitre 3 et micro chapitre 4, pour vite passer à la suivante.**

**Dites-moi si vous avez envie d'un genre ou un sujet particulier, j'avoue ne pas savoir par laquelle continuer.**

**Merci.**

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Basée sur FF7 de Square Enix.**

**Chapitre 3 en ligne ! Bonne lecture!**

.

* * *

.

.

**Si Simple**

**3**

**.**

.

.

Les enfants couchés, le bar tout juste fermé, Tifa nettoyait très, très préoccupée par le retour très, très proche du dernier habitant de cette maison.

D'un coup rageur, elle jeta l'éponge dans l'eau mousseuse. Elle ploya un instant au-dessus de l'évier… Cid l'appelait… cela faisait trois fois en 30 minutes...

Tifa s'étira et respira à fond, pour décrocher à la dernière sonnerie.

« Yo, Tif, bon dieu ! » et Cid l'agressa aussitôt.

« Merde ! » et elle en raccrocha aussitôt.

Et Cid rappela… aussitôt.

« Ok, 'scuse Tif... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! » elle l'agressa à son tour mais n'eut aucune réponse « … Cid ? »

« … Bah… C'est que… c'est Cloud... »

« Sans blague ?! » elle ricana, mauvaise.

« Bon, écoutes, j'me suis excusé ! »

« Ça, j'ai entendu, oui ! Mais pas ce que tu me voulais ! »

« … J'arrive, minute... » Cid bougonna.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?! » elle cria, à bout de nerf.

« Y a qui nous fait pas une p'tite crise, là, c'connard ?! »

« Une crise ? » Tifa papillonna au téléphone « Quelle crise ? » et s'en radoucit d'un coup.

« Bah... euh... tu sais bien, genre, euh… genre, tu vois euh... style... de personnalité ! » Cid bafouilla.

« … C'est à dire… ? »

« … Bah, il a été… hyper bizarre... »

« Ah. Je-je... je vois... » elle bredouilla, se sentant rougir « Oui, bon, bah… ne inquiètes pas, c'est... c'est pas bien grave... »

« De quoi ?! Tu plaisantes, là ! Il m'a menacé 2 fois avec son p'tit canif et au moins un millions d'fois avec les autres ! »

« … Avec... ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes… ? » son coup de chaud stoppa net.

« Et hyper froid avec ça ! J'te dis qu'il est pas normal ! Faut que tu vérifies, j'te dis! Hyper agressif, hyper froid ! Genre un salopard qu'on connaît trop bien ! Et mauvais avec ça ! »

« … Oh… tu parles de cette crise de personnalité là... » tendue à ma mort, Tifa serra les dents.

« Pile ça ! Tu sais comme à l'époque, genre, un coup il est cool et l'autre c'est-... »

« J'ai saisi, Cid... » elle le coupa d'un soupir.

« C'est pareil, juré ! Il a même prit un fou rire, et cinq minutes après, il m'a-... »

« J'ai compris, Cid ! » elle le coupa moins gentiment.

« Bon bah, si t'as pigé... tu gères ? »

« Je… je vais voir ça, oui... » Tifa leva les yeux au ciel.

« Hé ! Pendant que t'y es, Tif, faudrait aussi p'être que tu te décides à lui-... »

« Je gère et surtout, j't'emmerdes ! » elle raccrocha pour ce soutenir au comptoir.

… Cloud… ? Hyper bizarre… ? Non, sans rire ! Lentement Tifa, porta la main à sa bouche…

« Cid ? »

Elle sursauta dans un cri et fixa choquée la porte d'entrée du bar.

« C'était lui, non ?! » Cloud cracha sa question.

Il arriva irradiant d'une aura sévère et sombre. Aussi sombre que les nuages qui avaient parcourus le ciel à grande vitesse toute la journée.  
Si ces nuages là attestaient du vent démentiel agitant la haute atmosphère, celui qui émanait de Cloud attestaient d'une forte charge électrique dont le coup de tonnerre libérateur et inévitable, allait très bientôt éclater…

Mais surtout, il arriva tête basse et s'installa sur un tabouret, raide et crispé.

« Je suis rentré ! » il siffla cette formule de politesse, hargneux mais courbé.

« ... Bon… retour... » Tifa déglutit bruyamment dans le silence avant de prendre la fuite.

Le cœur battant, elle se cacha dans la cage d'escalier qui faisait office de réserve pour les produits à forte demande.

Son cerveau fit des milliards de nœuds et son cœur hésitait constamment entre l'arrêt cardiaque et l'explosion. Cloud, encore touché par des contacts mentaux avec Séphiroth... Non, non... le baiser de ce matin...  
Ce matin... ? Pas lui... ? Non... ?

Un véritable coup de poing au cœur l'arracha au mur qui lui servait de béquille.

Elle fila au comptoir, s'étira à travers. Sa main agrippa une poignée de cheveux blonds. Son bras leva le visage presque touchant le bois. Ses yeux dilatés d'angoisse percèrent des yeux parfaitement bleu mako, sans autre trace suspecte. Son souffle résonna dans le silence de la salle, avant d'être couvert par un sifflement de douleur.

« Aïe... »

Tifa lâcha d'un coup les cheveux maltraités, elle s'écroula face contre le comptoir.

« Pardon... » couina-t-elle misérable.

De longues secondes passèrent, une minute, deux... dix ?...

Elle se releva et retourna à sa besogne, évitant soigneusement de porter les yeux dans la direction de Cloud. À chaque fois que son champ de vision englobait cet homme aux épaules avachies, Tifa tressaillait.  
La fermeture de son bar touchant à sa fin, elle s'entendit alors déblatérer milles choses insignifiantes et innocentes. Pourtant à chaque fois que ses mots attendaient une réplique ou un commentaire, Cloud s'enfonçait un peu plus dans on mutisme et dans le comptoir.

« Bon… j'ai fini... » elle rangea son chiffon et lui jeta un regard « Bonne nuit, Cloud… » souffla-t-elle, le cœur lourd.

Là où elle aurait pu s'attendre à voir complètement disparaître la tête dans les épaules, il y eu un cri que son cerveau ne pu enregistrer. Elle pivota d'instinct vers l'escalier, mais ne peut y bondir.  
Un son donc, puis un autre au tabouret de bar reculé violemment sur le sol.  
Tifa se crispa, puis bondit en arrière à la main balayant l'espace devant d'elle.  
Un bruit sourd de coup sur le comptoir la fit sursauter, et sans plus rien comprendre, elle ne put que le suivre des yeux.  
Elle recula, buta contre les meubles dans son dos, et refoula une intense envie d'en ouvrir les portes pour s'y cacher, quitte à devoir se plier en 4, mais ne fit qu'ouvrir de grands yeux lorsqu'elle compris non pas qu'il s'en allait, comme Cloud l'avait si souvent fait en cas de friction entre eux, non, et ce Cloud là, il se dirigeait droit vers elle.  
Elle serra les dents pour retenir le cri qui voulait franchir ses lèvres et le stopper. Elle douta de tout, de lui, horrifiée par ses pas rageurs, par sa tête si basse et son visage impossible à entrevoir.  
Il se planta devant elle, se figea d'un coup.

Tifa s'entendit respirer fort dans le silence encore plus malsain. Elle serra les poings se préparant à devoir faire face à l'être le plus ignoble qu'avait porté cette terre. Elle entendait déjà sa voix suave et douce lui proposer désespoir et perdition.

« Bon-ne nuit Ti-fa. » articula-t-il, les dents serrés.

Tifa cessa de respirer à la prise de parole, puis les mots firent leur chemin dans son cerveau... elle respira mieux...

« … Euh… Oui... » et pu enfin battre des paupières.

Elle resta là, sur ses gardes, Cloud resta là, figé.

Elle sursauta soudain et braqua ses yeux sur la main gantée qui monta lentement. Les doigts crispés comme des serres d'aigles passèrent son visage.  
Elle voulut suivre la main, mais la perdit de vue, car celle-ci continua son chemin pour lui agripper le cou. Cette fois, elle en cria, d'être empoignée si violemment, mais son cri fut couvert par le baiser violent qu'elle reçu.

Le bruit de leurs lèvres se séparant, résonna dans le silence.

« Séphiroth ne t'aime pas lui ! » Cloud gronda en s'écartant.

« Non, mais il peut avoir envie de moi ! » Tifa, trop surprise, répondit du tac au tac.

« … L'ordure... » il gronda et gémit en même temps.

Elle regretta bien vite mais trop tard cette phrase, car bien que les pupilles de Cloud étaient simplement bleu mako, une haine profonde les teintaient...

« Pardon ! » elle détourna les yeux.

« De quoi ? » il crissa des dents.

« D'avoir dit ça... » elle répondit dans un souffle, puis inspira à fond « Pardon, d'avoir... voulu vérifier tes yeux, mais... Cid a appelé et-... »

« J'vais l'buter. » il la coupa, agressif.

« Cloud ! » elle redressa le visage « Avoues que depuis ce matin, tu-... »

« Ce matin, je ne t'ai pas embrassée parce que j'avais envie de toi. » il baissa les yeux à la fin de la phrase « Tu ne sais pas faire la différence ?! » il chuchota, mauvais.

« … Si, si... » elle papillonna mal à l'aise.

La main de Cloud dans son cou glissa doucement… Ils restèrent, l'un en face de l'autre, en silence, un long moment, lui regardant par terre…

« … Cloud… ? » Tifa osa se pencher vers lui « Cloud ? » elle se pencha plus près, à son regard au sol.

« ... Hum ? » il grogna boudeur.

« Tu… ? » elle inspira à fond « Tu vas... ? ... Tu vas m'embrasser matin et soir ? » elle finit sa question en déglutissant.

« Quoi ? » il releva la tête, pour la dévier dès qu'il croisa les yeux rouges.

« … Euh, bah, oui... M-matin et soir, comme… comme les… enfants… ? » Tifa qui avait sursauter lorsqu'il s'était redressé, se pencha à nouveau.

« … Et quoi… ? » il détourna le visage de l'autre côté.

« … Oh... ? Eh bien… et... et alors... » elle insista, tentant d'un côté puis de l'autre « Alors, bonne nuit, Cloud... »

Elle trouva ses yeux d'un coup… elle en cligna des paupières, les joues en feu, et surtout prise d'une soudaine envie de fuir…

Très mal à l'aise, elle se redressa tout doucement, très lentement sans qu'il ne la lâche du regard... Son cœur bondit douloureusement, lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il suivait son mouvement.

Lorsqu'elle fut complètement droite, il continua d'approcher... il embrassa tout aussi doucement et lentement, les lèvres qu'elle lui tendit…

« Bonne nuit… Tifa... » il chuchota contre ses lèvres.

« Oui… bonne nuit... » ce fut elle, qui l'embrassa, lentement, doucement… comme un câlin...

Il en resta paralysé avant de rougir d'un coup.

« … Hum, Tifa... ? » il se racla la gorge et lui sourit timide « … Euh… ? … Bonne nuit ? » son sourire se termina sur des lèvres.

« Ptf ! » elle gloussa à son tour « À ce rythme là, ça ne peut pas être autre chose qu'une... » elle réduit à zéro le peu d'espace qu'il y avait encore entre eux « Bonne nuit... » son baiser fut toujours aussi doux, mais plus appuyé…

« Donc… ? » il se pressa contre elle « … Bonne nuit... » cette fois, le baiser fut encore moins… câlin… plus… mordant...

« Oui... » elle passa ses bras autour de son cou « Bonne nuit... »

Les 'bonne nuit' continuèrent encore un peu, les baisers perdirent leur tendresse pour gagner en chaleur, et la nuit fut très, très bonne malgré qu'elle est commencée sur le comptoir...

.

.

* * *

**Micro chapitre 4 juste après !**

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Basée sur FF 7 de Square Enix.**

Micro chapitre 4 ! Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

.

**Si Simple**

**.4.**

.

.

« Capitaine ! » Sherra attrapa la cigarette et l'agita mécontente.

« C'est la dernière, j'te dis. » Cid grogna et voulu la reprendre.

« Deux tasses de thé. » la jeune femme l'interrogea du regard.

« … Trois... » il bougonna et acquiesça.

« … Oh... » Sherra surprise, la lui rendit.

« Ouais, trois… j'me fais un sang d'encre ! » il l'alluma enfin et tira fort dessus.

« C'est tout à votre honneur, bien que je suis certaine que tout ne peut qu'aller à présent. » elle entreprit de servir la seconde tasse.

« Tss ! » il secoua la tête « Moi ? Bien causer ?! »

« Difficile d'être objective quand on admire autant quelqu'un, mais, oui… » Sherra hocha la tête, très sérieuse « Vous avez très bien parlé. Cloud a entendu ce qu'il devait entendre. »

« Mouais... » Cid gigota, et prit la tasse.

« Le bon exemple. » Sherra lui sourit puis tourna les talons.

Il grommela aussi aigre qu'il fut ravi et émoustillé d'entendre pareille chose…

Sherra, le surveilla du coin de l'œil, car, bien qu'il est indéniablement changé, son Capitaine n'en restait pas moins un homme difficile…

Elle plissa les yeux à le voir sursauter puis trembloter à une notification de son portable, un message apparemment.

Elle se rua sur lui cette fois-ci, en voyant que de ses yeux dégouliner des larmes silencieuses. Avec un grand sourire, il présenta l'écran à Sherra.

''

_Message de Cloud : _

_Aujourd'hui à 7h04_

_ Papa… moi, ça marché avec 'bonne nuit'… alors le 'merci' est pour toi…_

_''_

Elle gloussa, heureuse de cet heureux dénouement qu'elle avait prédit, puis elle ouvrit de grand yeux à un second message. Les joues en feu, elle rendit l'objet à son propriétaire, qui cette fois éclata d'un rire, magnifique.

_''_

_Message de Cloud : _

_Aujourd'hui à 7h05_

_ Par contre… Une question d'âge ou de courage ?_

_Ni reculer, ni trembler, et la queue a très vite servie…_

_ ... Peut-être juste bâtard, alors ? _

_''_

_._

_._

* * *

** And the end !**

**Comme, malgré les lecteurs, personne n'a donné de préférence pour la fic suivante, vous aurez ce que vous aurez ! XD**

.

.


End file.
